This Was It
by Nightingale Elite
Summary: I want to go home and it hurts and make it stop and he's killing me! Torture and pain and fear, all at the hands of Rorke. Will Logan be able to resist the measured torture that has been perfected over thousands of years of practice, or will she succumb and work for the Federation? Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: This the prequel to my other story, This is It. If you want to see what happens after the events of this story, go check it out! Reviews are always welcome! This is my idea of what happened to Logan at the end of Ghosts and Logan is a female in this story.**

The pit is wet. The pit is hot. The pit has blood in it. The pit has a dead body in it. The pit has hurt in it. My hurt. "Welcome to the pit."

I scream as the knife enters my hand. He twists it and my voice breaks. I cough out blood and I can't breathe and he's killing me and I just want it to stop and please help me, David! "Come on kiddo, you can do better than that! Day seven and you're already screaming!" Rorke grins.

The pit is flooding. I have to tread water for several hours. My body shakes with cold and hunger. When they drag me out of the pit, I fall down. They throw some food at me which I don't eat. A man forces it down my throat and I choke. I can't breath and it hurts and I'm so tired, so _fucking tired._ I simply pass out.

"They ain't coming for you. Merrick tried to kill you with that air strike. Keegan never thought you to be a Ghost. Hesh _killed_ your dad." Rorke's voice whispers in my ear as the drugs take full effect. A Ghost stands in front of me. _Merrick._ "It's been a month kid. We're not coming."

The pit has food in it and a water bottle. I don't drink the water. I don't eat the food. I drink the rainwater. I eat a rat that forced its way in here. I throw it up. My body shudders with hunger. I give in. I eat the poison. Hallucinations dance across my vision.

A man chuckles with a southern drawl. His knife traces my jaw, cutting me. "Come on, girl. I have time." A shadowy figure steps in front of me and I spit at it. He is angry but he laughs. "Three months. They don't care about you. Merrick tried to kill you with that air strike. Keegan never thought you to be a Ghost. Hesh _killed_ your dad."

The pit is full of fear and anger. "They're not coming, they're not coming, they're not coming." I whisper over and over, convinced. The food tastes good but it isn't. A Ghost stands in front of me. _Keegan._ "You didn't belong. You never did. A little girl is what you are."

Rorke is gentle this time. I sit in the cold room directly across from him but I don't move to attack him. He gives me a watch. "Twelve. It's noon." I say with wonder. "Four months, you're finally starting to see the bigger picture."

The room is freezing. The room has lightning. The pit is better. A Ghost mask is in front of my face. Then, the shock comes. Hesh laughs at me. _Hesh._ I scream at him. "YOU KILLED OUR FATHER!" The room is empty.

I expect him to be gentle but he isn't. He calls in men with Ghost masks on. I don't like it and I'm not clean and the floor is sticky and it hurts and I curse the Ghosts. I pass out. A bright light wakes me up. I look at my watch. "Noon." "Five months, you beat the record."

The room is white. Bright white. No one comes, not even Rorke. The food is still poisoned so I'm not as alone. But I am. But I'm not. But no one is here. Where is everyone? Did they forget me? _Dad._ "Come on, Logan. You know the Federation. They're the good guys. Remember, the Ghosts killed me."

Rorke gives me running pants. I run while a jeep follows me. My food wasn't poisoned today. I don't try to run away. I just run. Rorke gives me a gun, tells me to aim it downrange. I do and I pull the trigger. I imagine Hesh is the target.

"How are you feeling?" "Better." "Have you been gaining weight?" "Yeah." "Are you ready for the field." "Si."

My room is clean and my bed is soft. The room is mine. I am given a uniform. I command a small squadron. I make them run. I make them work. I run. I work. Clarity and a single mission; Ghosts must be exterminated.

We find them. "Patience. We attack at noon."


End file.
